


I’ll Be Your Batman

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: Dean will always protect his little brother.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	I’ll Be Your Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 6: Mask

Sam jumped back and almost fell only to be caught by Dean. It was a clown. Or at least someone dressed like one.  
John was hunting something in town and had left the boys alone in another crappy motel. Dean decided they could use some fresh air and took Sammy out to a local store.  
The place was filled with candy and costumes for Halloween. All of which Sam was looking at sadly as Dean counted the change he had left after lunch.  
It will be 9 years after Mary's death in a few days and that meant their father would be buried in the job. So he might not notice they were out for a few minutes.  
The employee in the clown costume walked on by. “Come on, Sammy," Dean huffed a laugh,” There are real ghosts and werewolves in the world, and you're still afraid of a clown? "  
Sam pouted, “Shut up, Dean." And got back up pushing up the sleeves of the flannel shirt that was too big for him.  
Dean laughed again. Sam was adorable when he got mad.  
"Hey, looked!" He called out when his brother started walking away.  
Sam turned around to see Dean hold up a Batman mask to his face and say, "I'm Batman!"  
He almost got Sam to smile. But Sam turned around again, "sure Dean.”  
"I am! And Batman fights clowns. Well, not clowns. The joker. “Dean said.  
"So what? You're gonna fight clowns now? "  
"If they're gonna hurt you, yeah." Dean moved the mask and grinned.  
Sam, finally smiling, said, “Okay Dean. You're Batman"  
After grabbing a couple packs of candy, and paying for most of it, they walked out and went back to the motel. Sam, groaning and rolling his eyes, as Dean hummed the Batman theme the whole way.


End file.
